


Dawn

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Journey To The Past [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Four young children meet one another under tragic circumstances.
Series: Journey To The Past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554067
Kudos: 1





	Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origins of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

The village was burning. Grey, thick smoke rose up into the red sky, tainting the very air. 

And down below, the village was on fire. It was a small community, but those who lived there were close. 

They were close even now, in spite of their home being burned. They tried their best to make sure to save all the children they could.

They only managed to save one. The child was a girl, about 7 years old. 

She watched in horror as her village burned down, along with the people in it.

She couldn't do anything to save them, no matter how desperately she wanted to. 

But she could make sure their deaths won't be in vain.

She was Helga Hufflepuff and she would make sure that this sort of thing never happened to anyone else.

-x-

Godric was a happy child, and his family adored him.

But they didn't adore him, not really. They adored the illusion of himself that he let them see.

He diligently hid the fact that he had magic from his parents, for he knew that they despised everything strange, and would turn on him the moment they did.

Taking the money, he went out to buy something for his family and himself to eat.

He was lured in by the smell of delicious bread, and so he stopped at the bakery first.

That was when he saw a young girl, about his age, who had similar intentions.

Everyone around her was giving her hostile looks.

"What is the matter?"

"I......" she whispered "I have magic."

"She is a witch!" a man yelled "We must eliminate her!"

Godric looked from the man's angry face to the girl's frightened one, and something in him snapped.

"She is my guest." he said coldly "Come with me. What's your name, by the way?"

"Helga." she smiled shyly "Helga Hufflepuff."

And that was when he had made his decision.

He was Godric Gryffindor and he would stand by his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: the origins of Ravenclaw and Slytherin


End file.
